1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal fuses and, in particular, to a form of thermal fuse for use in electronic and similar circuits.
2. Related Art
In electronic devices, components are mounted on, or formed as part of, a conductive circuit pattern. Such a circuit pattern may be formed on a surface of a circuit board or on a surface of a ceramic or other substrate. To protect the components, it is desirable to provide some means for opening the circuit if an overload occurs.